denofshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Atwater-Rhodes
Amelia Atwater-Rhodes (Born on April 16, 1984) is an American author of fantasy and young adult literature known for actively writing three series of books: The Den of Shadows, The Kiesha'ra Series and The Maeve’ra Trilogy. She was born in Silver Spring, Maryland and lived most of her life in Concord, Massachusetts. Her debut novel, In the Forests of the Night was published in 1999, when she was just fourteen years old. She has published a new young adult novel every subsequent year since her first and has moved from her family's Sudbury home to a nearby Massachusetts town. She was married to her partner Mandi McCrensky on July 4th, 2010. Bibliography Den of Shadows #In the Forests of the Night (1999) #Demon in My View (2000) #Shattered Mirror (2001) #Midnight Predator (2002) #Persistence of Memory (2008) #Token of Darkness (2010) #All Just Glass (2011) #Poison Tree (2012) #Promises to Keep (2013) The Kiesha'ra Series #Hawksong (2003) #Snakecharm (2004) #Falcondance (2005) #Wolfcry (2006) #Wyvernhail (2007) The Maeve’ra Trilogy # Bloodwitch (2014) # Bloodkin (2015) # Bloodtraitor (2016) Official Bio "I grew up in Concord, Massachusetts, where I matriculated through the public Concord-Carlisle school district from kindergarten until my graduation in 2001. The best part of school, from fifth grade until the year I graduated, was definitely chorus. I love music, and I love to sing, and though I never had the courage or the talent to participate in any of the high school plays as a performer, I enjoyed being involved at other levels; the music and drama community at CCHS was the highlight of my high school career. I was also on the fencing team for two years, an experience that actually inspired a couple storylines, and regret that I did not continue with that sport. I now live in Massachusetts with several pets... as well as, of course, my family. I am a student at the University of Massachusetts, with an English/psychology double-major. I hope to work either as an English teacher at the secondary level, or in special education. I have strong opinions about literacy, education, and how our educational systems are treated- strong enough that most of my friends know not to get me started on the subject. My non-writing hobbies are eclectic, and cover everything from rather domestic pastimes like cross-stitch and cooking to aquarium keeping, playing piano, gardening, carpentry, Harley-Davidsons, driving, and arguing- there are few things I enjoy more than a good debate with someone who knows how to argue, which might have something to do with a best friend who works in politics. I love to learn, so if I have down-time and nothing to do, it is not at all unusual to find me pouring over some book, website or video designed to teach me some new skill, from belly dancing (something I desperately want to learn but have not yet been brave enough to sign up for classes on) to JavaScript." Random House - Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Common themes and traits *The books often have misunderstood, quiet, lonesome protagonists who often have supernatural abilities along with a tough exterior and interior. (Demon in My View, Midnight Predator, Persistence of Memory) *The protagonists are usually not pristine and clean of all evil traits. They usually have had difficult or unpredictable pasts. (Demon in My View, Midnight Predator, Falcondance, Wolfcry, Wyvernhail) *The antagonists are often extremely violent, politically powerful, possess supernatural powers, think highly of themselves, and have "short fuses." A prime example of this would be Jeshickah from Midnight Predator or Fala from Demon in My View. *Atwater-Rhodes often describes architecture and art in her work. (Wolfcry, Persistence of Memory) *Characters are often nonchalant about death and usually end up in a complicated romance by the story's end. (D''emon in My View'', Shattered Mirror, Hawksong, Falcondance, Wolfcry, Persistence of Memory) External Links *Den of Shadows - Official Site and Blog *Random House Page References __NOEDITSECTION__